It's just the way that we are, winscest
by shannieuke
Summary: ok so this is my first ever fanfic so be gentle. fic is about sammy and dean sorts some 'issues' that sammy is having...
1. Chapter 1

It's just the way that we are.

Chapter one: the reason why.

AN: I don't own the supernatural series or any of the characters, just this story.

It's quiet in the Impala as the two men wind down the stretch of road before them. "Dean where are we going?" says Sam, in annoyance as the silence continues while Dean is thinking about the road ahead and what his dad told about Sam and himself.

_**Flashback**_

"_Dean you and your brother are soul mates, but Sam ..._ _John trails off, before trying again. "Dean, Sammy will go into heat in the next two days, because the demon blood in his system, he may try to mate with u, Dean I want you to let him mate with you but you must take control, otherwise Sam might never come _out the same at the end" _explains John, before leaving Dean completely alone..._

_**End of flashback.**_

"...an, Dean are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" asks a slightly annoyed Sam.

End of chapter one

AN: I know its short but bear with me and you'll get what you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The realisation

AN: ok so I'm bored and I have had so many ideas running through my head, but this one is going to be good, I promise. I don't own the characters just this story.

Last time: "...an, Dean are u even listening to a word I'm saying?" asks a slightly annoyed Sam.

Present time: after a few minutes silence, Dean glances sideways at Sam, giving him the 'what do you think' look and hears Sam sigh.

"I was just saying that if you're going to be driving that you should be keeping an eye on the road, instead of zone out like that, you want to pull into the next motel, we're about a 10 minute driving from Vancouver, I bet we could find a descent motel to stay at for the night then tomorrow we can continue to find the other two horseman's rings." says Sam, with a slight hint of hope in his voice, that didn't not go unnoticed by Dean.

"Sounds good Sammy." Says Dean not wanting be in the same room same Sam right at that moment, 'I hope he's not thinking of doing what I think he's thinking of doing' thought Dean nervously. "But we have to stop in and have something to eat first I don't know how you but I'm starving." Says Dean, hurriedly.

"Yeah well ok then first stop food then we should stop to rest." Says Sam ' I'm feeling a bit weird right now, I want to jump Dean, but that's wrong he's my brother, oh but his voice is such a turn on right now' thought Sam as he unconsciously licked his lips, while Dean had been looking. Looking away Dean shivers with unwanted things entering his thoughts.

Well another chapter done. I really hope u like it. See you soon with the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I want you big brother.

AN: ok here the next chapter; I don't own any of the characters just this story.

'oh god what does he think he's doing?' thought Dean as he got out of the car a couple of long minutes after pulling over and waiting for Sam to get out, so he could have at least a few seconds to himself.

Walking into the diner Sam and Dean sit down in the back corner of the restaurant and wait for the waiter/waitress to come and ask for their order of drinks, both have a beer and for something to eat they have fries and a beef burger special.

After eating and a coffee both get up and go back to the car Sam behind Dean the entre way muttering and mumbling something about needing to impale himself on something or rather in someone, it didn't long for Dean to figure out what was happening. "Sammy, you ok back there, buddy?" 'Oh shit it's started. I need more time.' Thought Dean, he was suddenly ripped from his thoughts when he felt a pair of cold, wet lips on back of his neck.

Nuzzling Dean's neck he leans in and whispers hotly in his ear "I want you Dean, I need you, to be within you as one, together, forever." Licking the shell of Dean's ear, making the older man shiver with need and want.

" Wow do you even know what you're asking Sammy, and are you sure that this is what you want." Whimpers Dean as his need for contact rises, then Dean remembers that they're still in the parking lot of the diner, without giving any warning he shoves himself backwards, unlocks the Impala and literally dives into the car, once in his seat he turns toward where he thought that he left Sam only hear Sam's breathing right next to his ear on his left side and feels Sam sucking on his sensitive earlobe "Sam stop we have to go to the motel now and it's hard enough concentrating on the road with all the idiots driving, let alone having someone sucking on my ear, so stop doing that." Sam still licking and sucking on his ear, Dean starts the car, Sam finally having stopped sucking on his ear and driving to the motel.

At the motel the receptionist gives Sam and Dean their key to the room and goes about doing her other duties.

Once Dean unlocks the room he races to the shower locking the door behind him and as his shower and is about to go straight to bed when he hears muffled moans coming from his brother's bed.

AN : it was a bit longer this time, hope do enjoy this chapter. Until next time.


End file.
